


The Absent Cowboy

by Blu3b1rd



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu3b1rd/pseuds/Blu3b1rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Octavius wakes up one night to a missing cowboy, his search for Jedediah leads him to a horrifying discovery concerning the Western Leaders whereabouts. Set after NTM2, but before NATM3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've fallen in love with fanfics! this is just my second one and I'd appreciate any feedback! I'm realizing reviews really do feed creative moments and writing, and thank each person for reading as well as any reviews. I'm bursting with ideas for NATM, there's so many good fics out, yet not enough! I'd love to team up with someone and bust a few ideas out. =] PM me if interested! Kinda wanna write a story about just how brutal Cecil might've been to the exhibits before Larry =O...

The Absent Cowboy, NATM2

The night had begun like any other night, Oct had awoken at sunset to his men crowded around him where he stood in the diorama. He quickly shook off the lingering numbness in his limbs as he called out to his soldiers, ordering a sound off. He considered it his duty as their general to verify that they were well before they scattered off to do their own bidding for the day, some off to guard shifts while others were off duty. As annoying and unnecessary as they saw it, he would do so every time without fail.

After mentally checking off his men one by one by their exasperated voices and making sure everything was in order for the night, he would usually make his way over to the western diorama to greet his southern friend and discuss their plans for the evening.

This time however, he was delayed when a bull of all things escaped from the miniature Roman farm and began to terrorize the streets. It took him about half an hour, and about 15 soldiers, to capture and soothe the beast as well as the populous. Only once the event was over and people had meandered away, did Oct's mind turn back to his original destination. Jed.

Octavius made the over the ledge of the Roman town's exhibit, across the small rope bridge that was hung each night by his soldiers, and began his climb into the Western diorama.

As he neared the top he pulled himself up to the ledge.  
Tanned arms met him and he accepted the offered forearms of some townsfolks who'd seen him and wandered over to help. As he thanked the men who assisted him to his feet, he was already puzzled by the fact that Jed was not only not amongst them, but also no where to be seen. He was usually the first to greet the Roman.

Once settled Octavius straighten his armor and the townsfolk took a quick look over the edge before they tipped their hats in acknowledgement and left. There was one who lingered, and Oct addressed the younger brunette man named Clay who was Jed's unofficial second in command.

"Greetings Clay, and many thanks for the assistance." Oct said as he glanced around. He was sure he hadn't missed seeing the blonde haired leader. "Have you seen Jedediah?"

Clay frowned suddenly and said "We thought he went ta see you! That's why we're all just standin' here. Said he had some 'big surprise' for us and was gonna git ya."

Clay motioned to the ledge. "Climbed down as soon as he woke up, spittin' somethin' about needin' ya ta get the 'surprise' ready, then just climbed right down, quick as ice'll melt on a warm day."

Octavius was now frowning hard as well, as he ran through the blonde Cowboy's last few conversations with him. 'A surprise that needed my assistance?' He couldn't recall anything that would have related to a 'surprise' and chalked it up to Jed's wildly spontaneous nature. It was so hard to keep up with the wide eyed man. When they had fought bitterly, Oct had still admired the man for his ingenious plans and his out of the box thinking. It had kept their wars both entertaining, as well as challenging through the 50 some odd years.

"I have not seen Jedediah as of yet this evening Clay… It concerns me that he made his way to see me, and never reached his destination..." Octavius thought out loud ah he began to get an odd sense of unease at the idea, looking for the blonde in earnest amongst the figurines scattered across the Diorama room.

Clay nodded solemnly beside him, "The boys an' I thought he was climbin' up with ya honestly, s'why they were lookin' over the edge, tryin' ta make sure he wasn't there." Clay explained while motioning to the ledge.

Octavius noted the western man's accent was becoming thicker as his anxiety rose. This was a trait that the Roman had seen in Jed on the rare occasion and it made his heart twinge in sympathy.

"When did he take his leave?" Octavius asked Clay.

"Ahhh….'bout an hour ago. I was just thinkin' bout goin' an lookin' for em." Clay took a moment to glance about, making sure no one was within ear shot.

"Can I shoot straight with ya?" Clay asked quietly, Oct nodded and motioned for him to continue..

"He's never jus' gone done left for any reason. He always comes back right away, or at least tells someone where he gone off ta' so no one gets ta worryin'." Clay took his hat off and started anxiously crumpling and uncrumpling it.

"And now I know he ain't with ya….I don' want no one to know hes gone, might start a-panicin'." Another look towards those closest to the two men. "But I'm gettin' real worried sir."

Oct nodded firmly in agreeance with the Western man, he found the behavior of the western leader both odd, and very concerning as well. To Jed, nothing came before his people and he wouldn't just leave without telling his men when he'd be back..

Octavius was getting more and more uncomfortable about the idea of Jedediah being missing and decided to take action.

He clamped a hand on the nervous man's shoulder and smiled assuringly.

"Do not fear Clay, Jedediah is as strong a man as any other great leader I've known." Clay brightened at the compliment aimed towards his leader. "I'm sure he's just gone about his plans for this 'surprise'. He most likely came to the Roman town, noted I was detained with duties and went about his tasks." Nodding once firmly he added "I will begin a search for him, privately, and we shall both soon return with this 'surprise' of his."

Clay let out a large breath he'd been holding in a loud puff and visibly relaxed as the weight of solving the situation was shifted to the Roman leader. Octavius sometimes forgot that while he led a large platoon of highly skilled, battle tested soldiers, Jed's group was much less stable. If left alone his Roman men would fall into ranks and default to predetermined plans in his absence. Jed's people were made up of young men Ahk's age, to the age of the older Night Guards. While they all looked towards Jed for leadership, and Clay with respect, it was at times like this that Octavius remembered they were just cattlemen, cowboys turned farmers, what Jed called 'rail riders' and outlaws turned good. Without their leader setting an example of behavior and laws, chaos and panic just might run rampant.

Shaking his head clear he patted Clay on the shoulder again firmly before approaching the ledge to begin his decent.


	2. Ch 2

A/N I've been meaning to do this!  
StoryWriter2003 - Ty for the review! Here ya go! lemme know if you like. =D  
Esperata - I'm so glad! I think the summary is the hardest 3 ty also for the compliment, Ive never really written before and take great pride that you think that! - I'll pm you back asap!  
keacdragon - TY! Please update your own soon, im addicted! 33  
I do NOT own NATM, its chars or anything related.

Absent Cowboy Ch 2

Octavius was poised on the edge of the Western diorama in the Hall of Miniatures, ready to begin his descent down to the floor where he intended to begin his search for Jed. His hand was gripping one of the many ropes that the Western townsfolk dropped over the edge, their method of getting down each night. As he moved to begin, he heard Clay said thank you one more time in a quiet voice and Oct nodded before they lost sight of each other.

The climb down the dropped robe was taxing, Octavius needed to remind himself to give the westerns their dues. He was not by any means out of shape, but the action of lowering oneself down a rope for such a period left his arms and thighs burning. As he neared the two-thirds mark, a knot which was placed at every third of the rope, one of the other ropes swinging next to him caught his eye. He paused and gripped his rope tight before reaching over to snag the other.

He stared at the rope and didn't understand why it just ended right below the two-thirds mark and was frayed.

Octavius glanced down, something he definitely made an attempt to avoid usually, and saw a brown lump on the ground with a coil of rope on top of it.

"Jedediah!" Oct gasped 'The rope mustve snapped!' he though and let his hands loosen their grip on his rope. Oct grimaced as he felt the heat of the rope burn through his gloves while he slid the rest of the way down in a few seconds.

His scandals slapped the polished stone of the floor and he sprinted over to the pile.

Jed was nowhere in sight, the pile was simply the rope, and a few of Jedediah's outerware pieces crumpled up.

He crouched down and picked up the brown wool article, holding it in his hands while his mind tried to process what his eyes were reporting.

Under the chaps there was blood, not a lot of it, but it was there. The rope was not laying on top of the cloths, but rather tangled in them leaving a long coil on top. His eyes came back to the hat he held in his hands, it was filthy and worn, yet held its shape and strength. The brim was damaged and abused while the band was almost tan from the combination of the cowboy's sweat and the sun leaching its color.  
Jedediah loved this hat; he'd seen the cowboy risk his life many times just to retrieve it, he'd even told the Roman "I'd die before I gave up that hat, Ma gave it to me before I left home." He'd admitted shyly. Octavius could not believe the cowboy would ever willingly leave the hat somewhere, let alone so… carelessly. Octavius was more concerned with that evidence than the blood. They were both tough and the amount present wasn't life threatening.

'Jed…what happened? Are you so injured it would have caused you leave your things?' Octavius thought to himself as he subconsciously put the hat to his chest. He didn't like this, his feeling of unease blossomed into dread and the Roman General knew he needed to find the blonde cowboy now.

Octavius spend what felt like hours looking for Jedediah, he asked everyone who's attention he could get if they'd see the blonde that evening, and everytime the answer was no. As his anxiety mounted so did his dread. At the time the blood hadn't concerned him, but given the length of time he'd been missing, atleast three hours, Octavius was about to call his entire legion to begin combing the museum's every nook and cranny for the Cowboy.

He had just turned the SUV around to head back to the Hall and gather his men, the absence of the unruly blonde's presence weighing on him while driving, when suddenly Larry stepped into his view. Octavius could have slapped himself at that moment. No many how long the Larry had been the new Night Guard, Octavius and many others could never remember to think of the man in a crisis. Their distrust of any Guards ran too deep and it had taken them the bonding experience of their first week together to allow most of the exhibits to even heard Larry out, let alone begin to believe him.

To Larry's credit he'd done everything he could, and still did to make everyone feel respected and cared for. Even with the miniatures he never spoke too loudly, treaded lightly to avoid earthlike tremors and made sure everyone always looked before they stepped.

Right now as Octavius drove to meet Larry before climbing out, he saw that the man's face was a mask of deep concern, and that his footsteps were light but rushed.

As Larry approached the Roman he kneeled down and leaned forward to better speak with the miniature Roman.  
"Oct! What's going on man? I've been looking for you all night! I went to the Hall to check back in on the bull situation and you were gone. I asked Pyhlius where you'd gone and he said to find Jed, I ask Clay and you said you'd gone to find Jed somewhere else because he's 'missing'? Then," He gestured around "I found his coat, gloves and chaps on the ground with a rope. Absolutely everyone I ask if they've seen you, says yes but you're asking if they've seen Jed! What the hell is going on Oct? Was that blood next to your exhibits?!"

Octavius met the Guard's blue eyes and saw they were filled with confusion and apprehension as he waited for an explanation. He suddenly felt the night's sense of helplessness and anxiety flood him tenfold the strength. Hearing the New Yorker sum the night's events up made it sound more desperate and real than it had before. He felt himself start to breathe quicker as his eyes and sinuses prickled.

"Larry please help me, I'm sorry I didn't find you earlier, I..I forgot…. But I can't find him I've looked and looked and I can't find him! And he's injured! I think he fell from the rope, it looks like it snapped, and then he fell to the ground my liege. But his things, why would he leave them?! Why wouldn't he call for help to his people or even the Romans?!"

Larry quickly raised his hands to sooth the tiny Roman somehow but it caused him to flinch violently. The Guard took a deep breath to calm himself. He had to remember their reactions to him were not his fault. It would only take a few days of constant mistreatment to cause the same in anyone else, let alone 54 years of it. After another breath he spoke quietly and unrushed to the small Roman.

"General Octavius," Larry began gently "It's ok, we'll find him we just need to let everyone know we're looking for him and that he may be injured." He paused before adding "And Octavius…I know its hard, but atleast try to remember that I would never hurt any of you guys," Octavius looked away ashamed. "It's ok, just remember that I'm here to protect and help you." He smiled gently before offering his hand to the Roman. Octavius nodded and roughly rubbed his face into the crook of his elbow a few times before pounding a fist against his chestplate to wake himself up, stepping into Larry's hand.

Larry nodded sharply, "Ok here's the plan. You go back to the Hall and explain to your men and the Western folk that Jed's missing, injured and that we need to find him as soon as possible. You're going to break into search parties and clear the museum in a grid like pattern. You guys begin in this room and clean the Hall. We'll find him in no time."

Octavius nodded solemnly as then entered the Hall of Miniatures.

"I'll go gather everyone else up and begin sending teams to sections of the museum."

Larry finished as he set Octavius down onto the back of the bench.

"Do you think he'd be upset we 'threw such a dog-gone fit' if we find him and he's just fine?" Oct asked suddenly, his concern for his friends feelings surging.

The New Yorker shook his head, "I don't think so, shows we care a lot about him! It might also teach him a lesson if that's true to be more responsibly and to communicate more with his men instead of making crazy plans."

Feeling a lot better about the situation, Octavius let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, ironically mimicking Clay's earlier response to his reassurances. He managed a small smile for Larry and was about to thank the man before he began to climb down when something across the Hall caught his eye.

In the small 'Room' for the Mayan's there was a commotion going on. Oct could see, even at this distance the people's priest were wearing their especially bright temple clothes which were adorned with feathers and beads. People were lined along the base of the step pyramid and along the stairs leading up it. All the priest were at the summit, encircling the stone slab that lay atop it.

And there, as Octavius strained to make out the scene, his eye caught a flash of blond hair amidst the chaos. There were NO blond Mayans.  
The high priest, his ritual garb the brightest, held an obsidian blade in his hand which he was raising over the slab.

Octavius was absolutely rooted in his spot. The people shifted, a full view of Jedediah was revealed atlast. He was strapped, limp it looked, across the slab as a sacrifice.  
The priest were holding him down and his chest was exposed as if ready to receive the blade while he made no motion to stop them or escape.

Oct let out a horrified scream he would later realize was finally a call for Larry, as he started running towards the Mayan Room.


	3. Ch 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reads everyone! I can't say how encouraging they all are let alone any reviews! =D I'll keep writing as much as I can to finish this soon!

The Absent Cowboy Ch3

Larry had just finished consoling the Roman General and was just about to turn to leave when the Roman man's face turned ashen white and his eyes deadlocked with something, or someone behind the Guard.

Confused he turned in an attempt to guess Octavius' line of sight when his gaze also locked onto the small enclosed 'Room' that the unruly and less than civilized Mayans lived in.

Larry could easily see from where he was next to the bench that a few of the high priest were wearing their ritual robes and head-dresses. Never a good sign, whenever he'd had issues with them, the high priest were always to blame.  
Larry was at his wits end with the group honestly. He'd tried to talk a solution out but they always betrayed their end of the deal, or ended up inuring one of the other miniatures while they were free.

Even tonight after they'd been locked in for about a month following an incident, he'd left their door cracked for fresh air as a peace offering. Yet, as he'd made him first rounds he'd found a small group of then them actually chipping away at the granite floor in an attempt to get more stone tools for their temple project. Larry had picked them up gently while chiding them for escaping and breaking their deal, yet again. He'd then placed them back into their 'Room' with their supplies and left after closing the door. He seen Oct dealing successfully with the bull but hadn't seen Jed at the time and assumed he'd been around somewhere else.

Now as he saw the High Priest with the knife raised high, standing over Jed while other men held down his limp form, Larry was furious. He was already charging forward the few feet as Octavius screamed his name out for help.

With his coat out to block any warriors flinging arrows and weapons at him, Larry saw the granite knife and realized it was actually made from of the granite chips they'd acquired earlier. The priest held the blade high, edge shining in the light and the Guard felt himself fill with rage.

As he nears the 'Room' he whistles between his fingers causing all the miniatures in the Hall to drop and cover their ears. The priest doesn't drop his knife, but he certainly steps away from the alter and stumbles. As he reaches the ledge of the diorama Larry pounds his fist in anger on the edges of the Mayans space and causes diorama to shake like an earthquake. The stone knife dropped as the man tried to stay on his feet and skid down the hundred steps of the pyramid.

"Let him go, NOW!" Larry's voice echoes throughout the room, filled with barely contained white hot anger. 'How DARE they go out of their way to not only capture someone, but also premeditate a plan to harm them?' The image of the priests finally cowering in front of Larry while kneeling shook him back to reality a little bit and he checked his anger.

Larry took a deep calming breath at that moment and counted to 5 before reaching in to scope the Mayans surrounding the cowboy up as the rest fled. They struggle but his habit of adopting leather gloves while on shift pays off as their weapons are useless. He doesn't say a word as he pulls a thick, Kevlar lined bag from his pocket with his free hand. He jerks the bag back and forth to open it before very gently depositing the Mayan's he'd captured into the bag. It was small enough to comfortably hold about 15 of them and had small pin holes to ensure the ability of air to flow through it.

As he turns back to the temple Larry can see Jed fully for the first time and he's both shocked as well as outraged.

He leans in as much as he can over the ledge and into the small space, he's not sure what to do and decides on simply calling for Jed, who doesn't respond. He can see he's been tied down to the large stone slab using finely woven vine ropes across his arms, chest, waist and neck. His shoulder is deeply bruised and Larry can also see another wound on his thigh that was roughly wrapped at some point, but is now starting to seep blood through the bandages. He cant tell if he's breathing but he thinks so.

Larry feels helpless as he knows his too large hands might injure Jed if he were to attempt to free him. He realizes he needs another person Jed's size to untie him, the knots are too small to see and the ropes too intricately woven around him, and turns to find Oct.

To his right he Octavius has finally made his way to the ledge of the Mayan 'Room' and his face is set in a grim mask of determination Larry notes as he picks the man up.

"Oct, please listen to me." Larry was unnervingly calm as he spoke quietly to Octavius. "Go get Jed free and out of there. Be careful but cut him free as fast as you can and pull him off that thing before he wakes up. Make sure he's breathing.  
I'm going to take these…Mayans into the Security Office and deal with them. On my way I'll tell Teddy and Sacagawea what happened and they'll be here in a moment to help you. Do you understand?"

Octavius felt his army instincts kick in and he nodded sharply before saluting. Larry nodded before setting the Roman down.

Larry could see the man's steps falter as he stepped towards the cowboy.

"Oct, just get him free, keep him breathing and keep him calm if he wakes up. I'll be right back! He'll be ok."

The Roman nodded again and mumbled a horse "Yes my liege." Larry sighed and quickly saluted the Roman back before turning and leaving the Hall. "He'll be ok Oct!" Larry called from down the hall.

Octavius had tried to enter the mindset of a warrior, one that both gains and loses great friends in battle when Larry had walked away and he'd turned towards Jedediah.  
He swallowed hard and tried to block out any unnecessary thoughts of fondness, or brotherly connection he may have towards the wryly Cowboy that may cloud his mind and actions. His heart and stomach however weren't listening as they clenched, and neither were his eyes as he reached the Cowboy and his vision of the man blurred.

Jedediah was utterly still where he lay on his back, arms and legs hanging over the edge of the slab as twisted vine ropes lashed across his arms, chest and neck tightly holding him there. Octavius could see marks beginning to blossom where the Mayan men's hands had held the Cowboy down unnecessarily in addition to the ropes. He could also see the un-natural rust colored stain on the top and sides of the slab and the sight made his stomach churn painfully.

"Oh Jedediah…" He said brokenly as he reached for the man and put a shaking tanned hand to Jed's jawline. It takes a few seconds but he felt a pulse flittering like a butterfly in a storm, strong but wild and fast. Jedediah's skin was flushed red and felt too warm where Octavius was touching him to check his pulse.  
Using his other hand he cupped the base of the blond's neck and gently turned Jed's face, holding it there as he tried to wake the man.

"Jed! Jedediah! " Octavius said while running a thumb over the man's temple and patting his chest in an almost tender attempt to wake him. Nothing, Jedediah remained unconscious and deathly still. His swallow gasps for breath the only moment Octavius had seen. The Roman General was a battle hardened soldier who'd seen many men with far greater injuries than Jed's present state. But he really hadn't…and this was Jed... The 'invincible' Western Leader who he'd spent 54 years fighting night, after night and never seen him so…vulnerable and so utterly still. It wasn't natural, or right.

Steeling himself, Octavius turned to look over the man's injuries and assess the best way to free him.

The wound on his thigh didn't look too terrible but it would need to be cleaned and bandaged again as soon as possible. What puzzled the Roman was the fact that the injury couldn't be causing an infection or the fever, not enough time had passed and the wound was not severe enough. Either way he needed to get him out of this damn placed and back to the Roman city to be treated by his men. Stepping back Octavius quickly pulled his sword out and began cutting and gently removing the vine ropes that were rubbing roughly against his friend's fevered skin and pinning him down.

As each rope was cut, Jedediah remained unresponsive. His limbs hung limply off the edges of the slab until Octavius feared he would fall.

Finally, as the last rope slipped free and fell to the ground in a coil, so did Octavius' sword.

The Roman caught the Cowboy as he started to slip from the slab and he held the man close to his chest as he lowered them both to the ground, trying to be gentle with the wounded man. Without the ropes constricting his breathing Jedediah's breaths were coming easier and without as much pain. Octavius however could feel the warmth that the Cowboy was emitting even through his armor where he held him and it concerned him greatly.

A large shadow engulfed them as Larry was suddenly standing over the duo along with Teddy and Sacagawea. Octavius had never felt so relieved in his life.


	4. chapter 4

A/N: I wanted to provide Jed's pov, which I think is important =] hope it came out alright, let me know!

I do NOT own NATM, its chars or anything related.

~

The Absent Cowboy Ch4

Jed awoke that morning with a gasp, his mind was instantly alert and racing as he went over his plans for that morning while walking towards the edge as quietly as possible to avoid drawing any attention. He was on a mission. Sneak off, get Octy to come with him as quietly as possible, complete his plan which he'd been plotting for the past week, sit back and enjoy his hard word pay off.

It'd all had started when he's been wandering the halls in search of the Roman General or any of his men in the mists of one of their games of 'Rome vs. The West' hide and seek. The Roman General was clever, and Jed always had to look in the most random places to find him. That's how he ended up under the vending machine in the security office staring at a collection of lost change beneath the machine.

Jed had whistled and slapped his hat against his thigh in excitement under the dark, dank space below the machine.

"Hoooooot dog! That's enough to get anythin' from this dang-gum machine!"

An idea had struck him suddenly.

'Hm…anything…enough for both groups..' Jed thought while glancing around. The more he thought about getting a treat from the machine to share between the men, the more he liked it.

The Western People and the Roman's had been getting along more and more lately, it was nice to see them standing in mixed groups talking and laughing amongst themselves. Jed would love nothing more than to see them together in excitement at the sight of such a rare and sweet treat which was larger than life.

Jed sized up the coins, the machine, the climb he would need to make it. After a moment he sighed while he admitted to himself he would be unable to carry the amount of coins needed up the machine without assistance. Together their weight was too great, and separately it would take too many trips for the blond western man to complete alone.

But he wanted it to be a surprise…..

'Octavius!' Jed thought with excitement, 'I bet Octy would think its'a great surprise for everyone! an' I bet he'll be able to help me get them coins up there without no one else!'

Suddenly Jed heard Larry calling for the nightly roundup and He realized the time. Sighing he knew it would have to wait until the next night, when he reckoned it'd be better anyway since they'd have more time to eat the treat and hang out. Grinning he'd run off to return to the Hall of Miniatures and get ready the the sunrise, and he's amazing surprise.

Jed now found himself slowly climbing down one of the knotted ropes first thing after he'd woken up calling only to Clay a loose promise of returning with Octavius and a surprise for everyone. The town above him was beginning to wake up and sounds of nightly routines started to slowly fill the hall. He's made it about a fourth of the way down when he suddenly heard a commotion from the Roman Exhibit above. Cocking his head Jed paused and identified the noise as a very large, and angry sounding Bul.

"Must've busted free and be runnin' amuck." Jed muttered and began to resume his descent, this time with a little bit more haste as he tried to imagen the Roman General wrangling the bull, and failed. He was just over half way when he paused for a breath and a movement below him caught his eye.

There, just below the Mayan Exhibit which Jed now noted was in fact open, were a group of about 3 men slamming large rocks they held in their hands against the granite floor. Puzzled Jed also noticed 2 more Mayan standing within shouting distance below him.

Jed was just about to call out to the 2 Mayans in an attempt to reach out to them. He was only going to ask if they should be out, or if they should go home before Gigantor came in and got angry, when suddenly the taller of the two drew back a bow and shot the rope he was dangling from and it broke a few yards below his feet.

Shocked Jed tightened his grip on the rope while his anger surged and he shouted at them. "What in tarnation do you think yer doin'?! How DARE you shoot at me!"

Another arrow flew just inches above his head and bit into the rope, causing it to begin to fray apart before falling to the ground to meet its waiting owner and its bow.

Before Jed could react with more than a gasp, before he even tightened his grip, another arrow was shot toward him, this one hitting its intended target his thigh.

The impact of the arrow caused Jed to jerk violently which caused the frayed rope above him to snap as Jed's pained cry was drowned out by the Roman's victory cries over catching the Bull rang throughout the hall.

He fell to the ground and landed harshly on his shoulder. Dazed and consumed by a deep burning pain radiating from where they'd shot him, the blinding pain of his shoulder seemed to mingle mind numbingly until he felt himself starting to fade in and out of conscious thought.

Hovering above him the 2 Mayans that had attacked him made sure he didn't have weapons hidden by removing the man's strange other clothing and dropping it to the ground.

He was aware enough to feel a sudden spike in pain as there was an eruption of agony and then pressure on first his shoulder, and then his thigh. He choked on a pained cried and almost begged them to stop whatever it was they were doing. He couldn't though he realized, his thoughts came sluggishly and without a linear transition, but he did know he was unable to move, and that the burning pain in his thigh had turned into a welcoming wave of numbness and blackness.

An unknown amount of time later he came back to himself long enough to ponder the idea of stairs which were an appropriate size for a man of his stature, and why he was being carried up them.

'Why are there stairs our size?' he tried to ask the Romans who were carrying him. They must've gotten into some trouble and he 'must'ta gotten hurt again' he thought sluggishly until he registered the tanned and un-armoured legs of the men carrying him looked unusual.

"Not Romans.." he managed to mumble with a ghost of a breath as they turned him around and laid him down until his back met a cold, rough and hard surface. Rough hands pulled his limbs straight out and held him there firmly. Muffled voices above him belonged to ghostly black shadows of figures that Jed was suddenly terrified by.

Lights from above blinded him as his mind reeled weakly, trying to grasp onto anything and made sense of the situation.

Jed felt horror suddenly rise up in him giving him strength as he caught sight of one of the men holding his arm out. 'NOT ROMAN' His mind screamed again as the brightly color feathers stood out and the thought stuck. He began to struggle with all his might and his captives were taken aback by the previously compliant man's strength as they struggled to hold him down.

Jed's writhing frame was held down with more and more men until he suddenly felt painfully tight ropes begin to bind themselves around him while voices he couldn't understand spoke harshly to him. Once the ropes were tied and he could barely take a shallow shudder of a breath, the hands that had previously held him down returned and gripped him painfully.

It was unnecessary at that point however, he was rooted in his terrifyingly exposed position and couldn't find the breath or strength to even whimper. The fight he'd put up had left him with barely enough energy to breathe and stay conscious, let alone fight and escape.

Time blurred drunkenly and Jed felt like his body was both on fire, and drifting numbly away from him. He felt wracked by weak shudders as he gasped weakly.

Somehow he suddenly thought he'd heard Octavius, he voice alone cutting through the blond's drug induced state. Jed tried to focus on it but felt himself drift until suddenly the ground shaking and Larry's voice echoing jolted the man's mind awake for a moment. 'Shouln'ta..made 'em angry..Gigontorssa giant..' he managed to thing before time seemed to blur again and suddenly he could feel the constricting death grip the ropes and terrifying men had held him with lessen. Instead Jed felt the what he knew to be the Roman General's breath card across his face as he panted while cutting the ropes, attempting to free the Western man.

Jed was weakly aware of himself falling and then being caught propped up gently by the Roman as the man attempted to apply pressure to his thigh while avoiding his injured shoulder. Jed struggled to take a breath deep enough to allow him to speak while his body resumed its intent to burn him from the inside out as numbness simultaneously crashed in waves across his body and mind.

He lacked the strength to even open his eyes, but he managed to gather enough will to gasp a weak. "Oc..Oct..y..?"


	5. chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to all the lovely kudo's and comments! An especial thank you to Chlokers, thanks for sticking with me lol I'm in IT and we've been slammed =P makes it hard for me to get on a PC after work!   
<3 I never expected anyone else to read, let alone like it enough to want to translate! =D I'd like to write a story for you in particular so stick around please <3

I do NOT own NATM, its chars or anything related.  
~  
Absent Cowboy, Ch 5

"Oc…Oct..y?"

Octavius' attention snapped back to the wounded Cowboy he held against his chest. He'd been so relieved by the return of the Guard with the others that he'd missed the moment that Jed had woken up. Looking down he now saw that while Jed's eyes were closed, he was in fact at least a little bit aware. His head was turned in Octavius's direction just barely from its previous position, and his breathing had quickened suddenly while his body stiffened.

"Yes! Jed it's me, Octy." He managed to control the urge his voice had to crack as he spoke softly while his throat constricted tightly. "You're safe now" he continued "I've got you, you're safe." Jed let out a shuddering breath and encouraged Octavius continued. "Our Leigh has taken care of those men Jedediah and we're going to remove you from this foul place."

Jed didn't say anything but he seemed to relax into the Romans hold and after a moment he managed to crack his eyes enough to find Octvaius' gaze. Octavius shifted the man and guided his face until his brown eyes locked firmly with Jedediah's sky blues. When they finally met he saw the Western man's eyes were unfocused and his lids threated to drop as quickly as they'd opened. Octavius began to register small tremors that racked his body in waves. Jed's lids slid closed finally and Octavius shook the man as gently as he could in an attempt to rouse him.

"Jed! Stay awake!" He said with another gentle jostle of Jed.

The Western leader took another shuddering breath, his eyes remained shut but he managed to take another breath and mumbled weakly "Octy….is'towarm…n' cant..feel 'nuffin but." He gasped sharply and trembled again. "Everthin' hurts…" he trailed off and seemed to fade for a moment before he inhaled sharply and tensed before crying out in pain.

"Jed! Hold on my friend!" Octavius looked upward and saw Larry moving a hand towards them in a gesture to pick them up Octavius steeled his nerves and shifted the cowboy so that he could pick the smaller small up if needed as he got ready to be lifted out of that terrible place.

Above them Larry couldn't stand by any longer. As soon as he'd left the Hall, Larry had ran as fast as he could until he found the former President. He'd quickly recounted the night's events and begged the wax man to find the skilled healer Sacajawea and meet him in the Hall of Miniatures in 5 minutes. He'd then ran to the Security Office and gotten the first aid kit out and ready, secured the Mayans bag in his locker and locked the door, then ran to meet Teddy and Sacajawea.

They'd shown up right on time and had quickly jogged over to the Mayan 'Room'.

Larry had been just about to warn Octavius before he scoped both him and Jedediah up when the wounded miniature man had spoken and he'd froze on the spot. The sight of the two figures huddled together on the ground, one man limp and flushed with fever, the other holding the man off the rough stone ground as he attempted to steam the thigh wounds bleeding.

Larry hadn't heard the words that were spoken between the two but he saw that Jed was scared and Octavius was attempting to comfort him successfully. Larry didn't want to frighten the injured man but as Jed's cries of pain were finally loud enough to reach the full sized man's ears, he knew it had to act.

Reaching forward he paused only for a moment allowing Oct to get a better grasp on Jed, before he gently picked the two men up. Cradling them in his hands he turned towards Sacajawea. She placed a hand on Larry's forearm and gently guided him into one of the bright shafts of light to get a quick visual examination of Jed. Now that they were so close, Larry could easily see the deep bruise that marred Jed's shoulder and part of his back and side, what skin that wasn't blushed with purple and green was flushed red instead and the Cowboy's brow was damp with sweat. The wound on his thigh looked like it had begun to sluggishly bleed again at some point and Octavius' hands and tunic were stained red with from the effort of steaming the flow. Larry's gaze shifted from the pained face of Jed to Octavius' where he saw fear, concern and anger but he was surprised to see a look of deep guilt mixed in and it concerned him.

He would NEED to make sure later that Oct didn't blame himself for this. God only knows if they'd even made it in time without him.

"Larry, we need to get him into your office so that we can treat his wounds. We must move NOW Larry, please allow me to take them. I can walk swifter and with less movement than you." Sacajawea spoke frankly, firmly and quickly shaking Larry from his thought train. Larry nodded and told Octavius to hold onto Jed before he gently passed the duo to Sacajawea who turned and started walking swiftly and silently towards the security office.

Sacajawea make quick of the walk to the office without jostling the duo and saw the first aid kit laid out next to a desk lamp.

Larry moved forward and produced a few nee sheets of paper towels from a roll forming a makeshift bed for the gently deposited the two men onto the soft clean surface as Teddy turned the light on and turned it towards the two figurines.

The reaction Jed had was instantaneous. He went from limp and weak, unmoving or reacting during the entire trip aside from his initial cry of pain, to a writhing mass of trembling fear as he attempted to escape Octavius' hold.

"Jed! Jedediah! Stop, you're safe remember! it's ME!" Octavius cried while attempting to restrain the man and not injure him more in the process. His cries fell on deaf ears on Jed continued to struggle.

"Ple...aes!...not a..gain...lemmego..please!" Jed gasped weakly while struggling. Oct froze as he realized Jed suddenly thought he was back as the altar stone. But why? Glancing up he noted the light and was suddenly struck by how similarly bright it had been in the Mayan room.

His sudden shout of "The LAMP" caused everyone to jump and Teddy to rip the lamp away. Jed calmed instantly, gasped out Octavius' name weakly in thanks before he passed out and his entire frame went slack.

Above him Sacajawea spoke quietly. "It's alright General, his breathing has actually improved. Let me help by tending his wounds."

Octavius glanced up and was rooted in his spot for several breaths before he could reply in the form of releasing his protective hold of the Cowboy and turned him over to Sacajawea.

With deft hand she bent over and used a candle teddy had lit to quickly address the wound on his thigh. She'd heard Larry's tale of the numbing arrows the Mayans possessed long ago and knew the plants history and that its poison wasn't deadly. Instead it plagued it's victims with a body numbing sleep agent that also caused burning at the infection site. The pain the man was feeling was the numbing agent wearing off allowing the burning of the poison and the pain of his injuries to brust through in waves. She also knew that the man's flushed skin and fever were probably an effect of too high a dosage but, seeming as how the effects were already wearing off she was confident that he'd recover just fine. They'd have to just wait it off and let it pass through his system while attempting to keep him comfortable and cool.

Signing she stepped back and directed a soothing and reassuring smile towards Ocavius who had watched her work with baited breath, a mask of unhidden concern on his face.

"Really General, he'll make a full recovery. His wound on his thigh isnt too deep and thanks t you the blood flow has ceased. It appears as though he's injured his shoulder in an impact of some sort, its not broken nor is the bone misaligned but he'll need to wear a sling." Oct sighed heavily and felt himself sink to ground next to Jed who was still unconscious but breathing easier and looking less deathly now that his wounds had been cleaned and bandaged using antiseptic wipes, microscopic drops of liquid stitches and tiny silvers of bandaids Larry had cut out for Sacajawea. She gently rubbed his back as much as she could in an attempt to comfort the Roman as shock began to shake his body.

"We just need to let the poison that's causing his pain and weariness work its way out of his body. We'll get some cool cloths and a dark, familiar and comfortable place. I think you should join him Octavius. Your presence will calm him should he awaken, and he'll need someone close to change the head cloth we'll use to ease his fever."

The Roman nodded numbly at Sacajawea's words and wanted to thank her, thank her for saving his best friend, his partner in crime and his former nemesis turned brother...But he couldn't break past his crushing sense of relief and guilt, the nights events and the image of Jed tied down with a blade so close to his exposed chest left him paralyzed. His internal mantra of 'Thank the gods!' couldn't be broken either as he stared at Jed's finally relaxed face. He moved closer to the Cowboy until he was at his uninjured side and gently held the man's tanned hand as Sacajawea moved towards them.

Sacajawea gently lifted the entire papertowel stack and carried them both over to the western diorama, hoping the familiar scents and sounds could calm the Cowboy should he wake up in fear again.

Jedediah's men had been warned by Teddy of the man's fate earlier that night and his current state, as well as the Roman Generals. The Western men and Roman men had gathered together and agreed to make an effort to be quiet, but still go about their day. Both groups knew the leaders could pick out the sounds of a rail road being built, and men training out respectively for miles. They also knew that after a bad fight nothing was better than waking up to the sounds of home.

As Sacajawea set the duo's makeshift bed down in the diorama a mix of Romans and Western men picked the stack of towels up and carried it towards Jed's tent before helping first the Cowboy, and then the Roman leader onto the large cot of the Western leader.

Jed moaned weakly as the movement but seemed relaxed as the scent of gunpowder and hay filled his senses. Oct on the other hand was soothed by the sight of red, the scent of polished bronze and the orderly mannerisms of his Roman charges actions and voices.

On the cot the two men laid together, one hovering between consciousness and unconsciousness as his men feed him a pain killer that seemed to have an instant effect. The other was not physically injured and tired, but mentally and emotionally he was drained and wounded. It would take time for both to heal from this tragic and terrifying night.

But as their men retreated to just outside the tent to both guard and be ready to care of either in need, Octavius felt great comfort in seeing Jed breathing easily and his color returning to normal under the towel drapped across his forhead.

"Octttyy.." Jed suddenly whinned on a ghost of a whisper startling Octavius. "Stop thinkin'..I can feel ya from 'ere...go ta sleep will ya?"

The drained Roman General couldn't control the large grin the played across his weary face suddenly.

"Ok Jed, sleep it is." He sat up and changed the cloth across the cowboy's brow before laying down and scooting a hair closer until his shoulder touched Jed's uninjured firmly, Octavius shook a deep sigh and then let his mind drift out to sleep, comforted by the even rise of the Western man's chest shifting his shoulder and in turn Oct's.

~ End

Thanks for reading everyone! Ill go back and thank each in the beginning of this chap.


End file.
